Revisting
by CoCr00121
Summary: 100 years after new moon, Edward didn't come back and Bella is a vampire. She decieds to give a surprise visit to the Cullen family in Forks, will they still want her, what will Edward reaction be. Surprise ending! better than sumary
1. Revisiting

Thanks for reading my story! I do NOT own twilight, sm does ='(

**BPOV**

I really hope I'm sure about what I am doing. I don't even know if they still live there. It has been 100 years since Edward and his family left me. 2 years after I was in the woods surrounding my two-story house with Charlie when Victoria came for me. She wanted Edward to feel the pain she felt when he killed her mate James, when I told her about the current situation between the Cullens and me she decided not to kill me but to change me, I honestly don't know which I would rather.

As I fly down the highway toward their beautiful mansion I can't help but wonder what their reaction will be, if they are there at all. It would truly be a miracle if they were. They could be a pile of ashes for all I know. I don't believe that though I know Edward is alive I think I would feel it if he weren't. The main reason I am going through all the trouble is because 28 years after they left I figured out he left me because he wanted me to be safe. I know this because when I was human he said he loved me more because he could leave me if it were best for me, so when he left he thought he was protecting me. As I near the driveway my hands tighten on the wheel and I'm more nervous then I have been I years. Then I sniff the air and by some miracle of god they are home, living in forks. I am still nervous though what if I was wrong about what Edward thought? What if he really did want me to stay away from him and his family, maybe they all hated me now. I wonder if I should knock or walk in as I walk up the steps. Knocking would be better I suppose in case they don't want me. If so I would jump in my mustang and drive, all the way to the volturi because I don't want to live if he doesn't want me. Well to late for those thoughts now, I raise my cold white hand and make three loud rasps against the front door, I feel regret a i hear the light footsteps get closer to me, to i really want to see him again? Well it is to late now.

**Sorry cliffy ****The next chapter will be Edward pov, if you guys review to those to chapters I will write more. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	2. Unexpected

Thanks for reading my story! I do NOT own twilight, sm does ='(

**EdPOV**

We were back in forks for the first time in one century. Since I saw my Bella, I can't stop thinking about her. I am very upset with Alice, she is the one who made us move back she didn't tell us why but who would doubt Alice when se promised we needed to be back here. Her motives scare me though she has been blocking me for a month now by singing the alphabet in various languages. She should be proud she has covered almost every language. I don't want to be here in this house were everything is a constant reminder of Bella. Our family just isn't the same since we left. Alice doesn't shop as much, Rosalie doesn't look in the mirror as often, Emmett isn't as happy even Carlisle doesn't enough his doctoring as much. Jasper I feel so bad for him, it has been 00 years since the accident but his guilt has never subsided. I would say he is the worse off other than me. I have been lost in my own depression since that day. Three months after we left there was a report of 17 year old Isabelle Swan missing after going hiking in the woods surrounding forks, she was presumed dead two months later. The whole family attended the funeral. We all watch from they wood as they buried my life under ground. I will never forgive myself for the mistake I made, what I find ironic is how I hated Romeo for destroying his own self happiness then day later I go and do ten times worse. Just then I hear a set of tires hit are driveway, who would it be everyone is here. Then it clicks Alice has been hiding whoever is coming from me. She already knows who it is. What seems like years later the car engine comes to a halt, whomever steps out of the car and slowly and hesitantly makes there way to the door. Three loud rasps at the door break the questioning silence. And Alice is at the door faster than I would have thought possible. Suspense is killing everyone why can't she open the door faster. She is a vampire not a turtle for crying out loud. Then she looks at our guest smiles and welcomes the guest in. Everybody is screaming in their heads, you defiantly don't need to be Jasper to feel the confusion in the room. I honestly have no clue who it is, the scent is completely new to me…it is like strawberries and freesia, wait it is exactly like…no she is dead it is not Bella at the door, you went to her funeral come on Edward come back to reality now.

**Next chapter will be Bella pov I think I will show the next chapter her arrival in everyone point of view so you guys get to see what everyone think of the surprise. Tell me what you think so far, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	3. Bliss

Thanks for reading my story! I do NOT own twilight, sm does ='(

**BPOV**

I am not surprised to see it is Alice who opens the door to me. I want o hug her and tell her how much I have missed her but I won't unless she says she still wants me as a sister, she only opens to door a crack just enough to see me smiles then opens the door fully so everyone can see me. Immediately all of there lovely faces go into shock. I save Edward's face for last knowing that I will probably go into shock as all of them are. I wasn't prepared for the effect that his eye would have on me, I felt as if I was a blind man seeing light or a child tasting candy for the first time. I felt whole again, it was like my life is a puzzle and he is the last piece that completes the whole picture. As I was staring at him something big and hard crashed into me and held me in his muscular arms. I looked up into the butterscotch eyes of Emmett then hugged him back he spun me around a few times then set me back down on the floor.

"Bella?" Emmett yelled. "Y-you your alive!" and with that he pulled me into another bone crushing hug.

"I have missed you all so much." I whispered into his chest. Then little Alice came over and ripped him off of me.

"Hey, what was that for?" Emmett whined. I really had missed him.

"I need a turn to, retard!" Then she launched herself through the air and wrapped her tiny arms around me "Bella you should have came so much earlier, you should also be glad I got them to move down here. I saw you coming and I already have to perfect outfi-."

"Alice don't you think you should give everyone else some time to say hello?" I said cutting her off in mid sentence. I looked directly ahead of me and saw Esme looking at me happily with tears in her eyes that could never be shed. That was all it took I jumped over the couch and beside her.

"Esme I-." I suddenly got cut off by Carlisle and Esme both hugging me at the same time, this took it over the top I started to dry sop. "I missed you so much ever sense, well you know." Suddenly Jasper was at my other side.

"About that, Bella we are all terribly sorry about they pain we caused you, we were going to come back but then we saw our funeral and thought you were dead. And I'm sorry about your birthday." I don't know if it was the waves of guilt coming off of Jasper or she truly missed me but to my surprise it was Rosalie who spoke next."

" Bella I am truly sorry for the way I acted toward you when you were human, I was a monster and I hope you know I feel very different then I felt then."

" I understand and forgive you Rosalie, in your own way you were trying to help me. Trying to keep me from making a choice you knew the consequences of, but so do I. So thank you." I finished my small speech will a smile. I was surprised Edward didn't say anything, maybe I was wrong and that he didn't love me. Well tonight I would go to the Volturi and ask them to grant me the favor of leaving this world. After these thoughts to things happened simultaneously, Alice's eyes glazed over and Edward head snapped up. He looked straight at my eyes with a pained expression. Did this mean that Alice had a vision of me going to Italy tonight. Crap stupid damn future seeing vampire. Then Alice came back to the real world and began screeching.

"BELLA IF YOU EVER THINK THOSE THOUGHTS AGAIN I SWEAR I WILL LOCK YOU UP IN A CELL FILLED WITH ANTS AND MAKE YOU DRINK WATER FOR THE REST OF YOUR ETERNATY!" Then she glared at me with a look that would scare any human into convulsions. All of Cullens except Edward were shocked at the sudden outburst. Edward just stared at me. I knew he wanted to know why I would want such a thing but I was not about to tell him in front of everyone.

"Bella will you please come outside with me?" Edward said in his beautiful velvet voice that I have longed for so many years. All I did was nod then follow him outside, we ran until we were out of hearing range he stopped me.

"Bella why on earth would you want that?"

"Do you still love me?" I whispered I was surprised he could even hear me.

"Bella what kin-." I knew what he was going to say and I needed a yes or no answer right now.

"Just say yes or no."

"Bella I have loved you for everyday since your birthday and promise to love you for every single day of forever." And with that his lips were pressed against mine, it took me a moment to get past the pure bliss. Then I very passionately kissed him back. This was honestly the best moment of my life, well death. Edward pulled away to soon as always but only to ask:

"So you wanted to die because you thought I didn't love you, doesn't seem fair does it? I have had to live through these last hundred years without you." I was just about to finish off when he said,

"Bella would you please come live with us again, please Esme and Carlisle wouldn't care I begging you will you please come back to me?" He looked down at me with his golden eyes melting my bones to Jell-O.

"Of course." Was all I could say I was so overcome by emotions I didn't know what to do. Then he picked me up in his arms bridle style and carried started our way back to the Cullen house.

" You know I can walk?" I said jokingly

"I know but I want to hold on to you forever to make sure I never lose you again." His voice was more beautiful then anything I had ever heard and in that moment it was all that mattered.

**That was a really long chapter, I'm proud lol please review it makes me smile **


	4. All that matters

Thanks for reading my story! I do NOT own twilight, sm does ='(

**EdPOV**

Alice opened the door a slight crack smiled then opened the door the whole way. I could not believe what lay behind it, my beautiful Bella was standing before me cold white and with beautiful honey eyes. I felt everyone stiffen as I did. It was really she; my prayers had been answered. I never believed in a heaven for our kind, and still don't I would to this rather than heaven anyway. She looked at me, straight into my eyes. She looked exactly how I felt, like everything in the world made sense now like there was a reason to live again. Just then Emmett ran into her and pulled her into a enormous hug and spun her several times before letting her go. I wanted to be the one to hug her but I would wait until she said she still had feeling for me that way. Then Emmett yelled.

"Bella Y-Your alive!" Then he pulled her into another of his hugs that could smash anything but a vampire.

"I have missed you all so much." She whispered to Emmett, yet again here I sat wishing it were I holding her instead of him. Then Alice did me a great honor and ripped him off of her.

"Hey, what was that for?" Emmett whined, a very odd thing for a man his size to do I know.

"I need a turn to, retard!" Then she launched her tiny self through the air and wrapped her arms around Bella. She needed a turn if she needed a turn then I was on my deathbed and the only thing that could save me was she. Then Alice went back to her usual self.

"Bella you should have came so much earlier, you should also be glad I got them to move down here. I saw you coming and I already have to perfect outfi-." Then Bella cut her off in mid sentence.

"Alice don't you think you should give everyone else time to say hello?" yes, yes you should especially me. Then I looked were she was looking, Esme was on the verge of well our version of crying I always knew she saw Bella as a daughter. Leaving her had been hard on Esme I felt guilty for the pain I put my family through. After a few seconds of staring at Esme, Bella leaped acrossed the room over the couch and right beside her.

"Esme I-." But she would never finish that sentence seeing the Esme and Carlisle were both hugging her at the same time. I could tell they were happy to see her again. Then I heard Bella begin to dry sob, they must have touched her deeply. "I missed you so much ever sense, well you know." Yes I knew exactly what she was talking about and so did everyone in the room. Jasper feeling guilty went over to apologize for what he had did. He tried to hide it but I knew he still blamed himself for what happened even though I forgave him many decades ago.

"About that, Bella we are all terribly sorry about they pain we caused you, we were going to come back but then we saw our funeral and thought you were dead. And I'm sorry about your birthday." The waves of guilt coming off Jasper were enough to make anyone confess to a crime they didn't even commit. To everyone great surprise it was Rosalie who spoke next.

" Bella I am truly sorry for the way I acted toward you when you were human, I was a monster and I hope you know I feel very different then I felt then." That was a first she was being nice, to Bella! She must have missed her more than we would have guessed.

" I understand and forgive you Rosalie, in your own way you were trying to help me. Trying to keep me from making a choice you knew the consequences of, but so do I. So thank you." I was shocked, that was all I could think. Then I looked at Alice she was having a vision. It was Bella at Volterra asking to die, then Aro walked up to her and asked why she would want such a thing. Her only reply was "He doesn't love me anymore." Then Felix came up behind her and beheaded her. Alice was so livid but nowhere near the rage that was consuming me. I was just about to make a scene when Alice did it for me.

"BELLA IF YOU EVER THINK THOSE THOUGHTS AGAIN I SWEAR I WILL LOCK YOU UP IN A CELL FILLED WITH ANTS AND MAKE YOU DRINK WATER FOR THE REST OF YOUR ETERNATY!" Then gave Bella a truly terrifying glare. Bella was confused for a few minutes then it clicked Alice had seen what she planned to do. The rest of my family was shocked from the sudden outburst. I didn't care about them right now though I just needed to talk to her in private away from the eyes of everyone else.

"Bella will you please come outside with me." I spoke breaking the silence that Alice had left. All she did was nod but that was all I needed. I immediately stop up and lead the way far enough out of range that my family could not hear.

"Bella why on earth would you want that?" I asked already knowing the answer but needing to make sure I was the "he" who "didn't love her anymore."

"Do you still love me?" She whispered barley audible.

"Bella what kin-." She cut me off with what she needed to say.

"Just say yes or no." She must honestly believe I don't love her, what a silly assumption.

"Bella I have loved you for everyday since your birthday and promise to love you for every single day of forever." Then I couldn't stand the lust I had for her. She loved me as I did her so I did something I have wanted to do since the day I left her. I softly laid my lips against hers. She hesitated at first, which bothered me but then she kissed me back with more passion than I would have thought possibly. Too soon we had to stop, I could hear Emmett getting restless.

" _If Edward is not in here in 3 minutes I am coming out there and it will__** not**__ be pretty!" _I loved my family but right now I was curing Emmett to the fiery pits of hell. I had to ask just to make sure.

"So you wanted to die because you thought I didn't love you, doesn't seem fair does it? I have had to live through these last hundred years without you. Bella will you please come live with us again, please Esme and Carlisle wouldn't care I begging you will you please come back to me?" Then I looked down at her with all the passion that has been building up over the past 100 years.

"Of course." Was all she said but they were the best thing I had heard other than her saying she still loves me. I couldn't help what I did next I was so happy that it suited the moment. I picked up my lovely Bella bridle style and started back toward my no our house. The she smiled up at me.

"You know I can walk?" She said with a giggle.

"I know but I want to hold on to you forever to make sure I never lose you again." I said in a very intense voice, and it was true I never wanted to be away from this amazing creature, because in this moment she was all that mattered.


	5. Finally

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed my story **

**APOV**

Today was going to be the best day of everyone's existence, nobody but I knew what was coming. I blocked Edward from my mind because I wanted to see his face when she…opps forgot that Edward could be in my head at any moment. Z y x w but the hell out, q r o n m l k j I h g f e d c b a. She would be in 43.9 seconds. I was so excited I always knew she would come back. She just opened her car door, she advanced very slowly to the door. She is a vampire for god's sake why is she walking slower than she did human. Five millenniums later she knocked on the door three times. Why knock when everyone can hear you I don't know but whatever. Then I remembered I have to get to the door first, So I ran almost faster than vampire speed and opened the door just a crack so only I could see. And there she was just as perfect as I remembered, immortality did become nicely to hear. Ohmigosh I had the perfect outfit for her. Wait gotta show her to everyone first. I gave her a short smile for good luck then opened then door completely. My families faces were well, shocked, pained, and happy. I wasn't surprised to see she looked directly at Edward first, seeing that I had a vision of them getting married. They were both lost in each other's eye and looked content to stay that way for quiet some time. Then Emmett the dumb ass had to ruin the moment by crashing into Bella, then pulling her up into a brotherly hug. He spun her round and round and round until eventually setting her down. Then as if he had not be stupid enough for and eternity he asked the dumbest question on the face of the planet.

"Bella, y-your alive?" Then he pulled her into another hug, we all had missed her so very much sense my idiotic brother left her last century.

"I have missed you all so much." She whispered into Emmett chest as he squeezed her with tons of force. I was just so happy to see her again, I wonder if she has became not so opposed to looking good sense her change. I couldn't wait any longer so I just ripped Emmett off of her.

"Hey what was that for?" Dummy whined loudly, to loudly. In other circumstances I would have made a sarcastic remark but I didn't want to fight with him right now, so I said the only other thing I thought of.

"I need a turn to, retard." I would have said more but instead I launched myself into Bellas arms oh I never knew how much I actually missed her until this moment she really does complete our family. Wait I almost forgot the outfit in my closet I bought for her.

"Bella you should have came so much earlier, you should also be glad I got them to move down here." Yes that was quiet a struggle but I will save that story for later. Wait almost forgot the outfit again, what is wrong with you Alice?

"I saw you coming and I already have the perfect outfi-." Then she cut me off. Well guess her fashion sense hasn't changed too much.

"Alice don't you think you should give everyone else a chance to say hello?" Well I guess I could wait twenty minutes or so, who am I kidding she'll be lucky if she gets fifteen. Then I saw her staring at Esme who was so happy to see Bella she was almost crying she had missed her so much. I knew this would effect Bella but it was good she got to see how much we missed her. Then Bella shot acrossed the room at alarming speeds…hummm wonder why I didn't see that one coming? Then Bella started to talk again.

"Esme I-." Yeah as if they would listen to her, and yet again Alice is right. Carlisle and Esme both hugged Bella at the same time, which look quiet funny might I add. Then Bella started to cry, wow she really had missed us.

"I missed you so much ever sense, well you know." I wish I would have ignored Edward and stayed, but then again this reunion would have never happened. I felt bad for my poor Jazzy he still blames himself. Maybe this will make him stop feeling guilty. Then he apologized even though he didn't mean to do it.

"About that, Bella we are all terribly sorry about the pain we caused you, we were going to come back, but then we saw your funeral and thought you were dead. And I'm sorry about your birthday." That was the most beautiful thing and no one could have said it better than him. Even though I saw this whole thing happen it still managed to surprise me when Rosalie spoke next.

"Bella I am truly sorry for the way I acted toward you when you were human, I was a monster and I hope you know I feel very differently than I did then." Wow I swear that was the nicest thing Rosalie has ever said in her whole existence, human or vampire. Of course Bella wouldn't say anything rude she actually was please that Rose liked her.

"I understand and forgive you Rosalie, in your own way you were trying to help me. Trying to keep me from making a choice you knew the consequences of, but so do I. So thank you." I was yet again surprised by what I heard. I didn't have much time to ponder it though. All of a sudden I was in a very different setting then the living room of my house. I was at the Volturi.

Vision

"_Please Aro kill me I don't want to live this way anymore." Bella asked in a small voice. Aro was getting closer to her asks._

"_Why would you want such a thing young one." I swear to the heavens if he does it he to will be a pile of ashes._

"_He doesn't love me anymore." Was her only answer, she wanted to die because she thought Edward didn't love her anymore. I was more furious than I had been in years. After those few lying words Felix cam up behind her and twisted her head of._

_End of vision_

Esme should be glad I have Jasper to calm the anger a bit because if not I might break everything in this house. I was going to blow.

""BELLA IF YOU EVER THINK THOSE THOUGHTS AGAIN I SWEAR I WILL LOCK YOU UP IN A CELL FILLED WITH ANTS AND MAKE YOU DRINK WATER FOR THE REST OF YOUR ETERNATY!" I was so filled with rage that everything was tinted red and I could taste venom in my mouth. I was just about to start up again but I didn't want Bella to leave so I just gave her the most hate filled glare I could muster.

"Bella will you please come outside with me." Thank you Edward because I don't think I could look at her and not say anything more for very much longer. She gave a small nod then followed him outside. I was respectful so I didn't see what was going to happen, instead I think I should explain my outburst to my (yet again) shocked family.

"What was _that._" Was all Jasper said. Well guess it was story time.

"Everyone please sit down." When everyone was all seated I started to explain.

"Bella thought Edward didn't love her so she was going to go to the Volturi to die because she still loves him which would have destroyed Edward and she should not die because of some stu-." Then realizing I didn't need to breathe and probably wouldn't stop Carlisle cut me off.

"So now that Edward and her will get back together she will stay with us?"

"Correct, and I see another wedding in a couple months. Which Esme and I would obviously plan decorate and dress." I couldn't believe how good it sounded to say Edward and Bella are back together.

"OK Alice enough." Emmett said. Stupid good for nothing vampire.

"Ugh when's when is Belly going to be back? Wait ill just tell Edward to speed things up some." Emmett with his dumb nicknames.

"What did you just call Bella?" Rosalie asked.

"Gees guys sometimes I think you need hearing aids, I called her Belly. Since she's a member of the family now I thought I would give her a nickname just like the rest of you guys." He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Then Esme spoke.

"What our nickna. Wait I don't want to know." Good choice Esme I really don't want to know either. Just then we heard Edward and Bella approach. We all fell silent seeing what they would say.

"You know I can walk right?" Bella questioned playfully. Oh he must be carrying her.

"I know but I want to hold on to you forever to make sure I never lose you again." Esme hearing this almost burst with joy, finally everything was back to the way it was meant to be. Well except for those not designer clothes she was wearing. The minute she walks in she will be Bella Barbie again. I truly was the happiest I have been in a very long time.

**Thanks again for all the great comments, review it makes me smile **** and write faster. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	6. Beating Emmett and Surprise

**Since I want to move on with the story that will be the last chapter of Bella's arrival. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and gave me advice!**

**BPOV**

When Edward and I got back to the house the first thing that happened was Alice trying to drag me to her bedroom/torture chamber. She almost talked me into it when Edward gave her one look that stopped her. I told her she would have her chance eventually, which pacified her for now. After everyone got over me being there people went back to usual. Alice was online shopping (big surprise), Esme was upstairs at her desk designing a small house of some sorts, Carlisle was at the hospital, Jasper was engrossed in a world war 2 book that was five inches thick, Emmett was playing the x-box and sulking because no one would play with him, Rosalie was painting her finger and toe nails deep red, I am sitting on the couch watching Emmett play "Need for speed underground", And Edward was playing absentmindedly with a lock of my hair.

As I thinking about my family while watching Emmett I got an idea. A long while back I had tried many things to try to take my mind off of things, one being the exact video game Emmett was playing. I played to game for almost two and a half years. I was what you would call an expert at it. I had bet the game 97 times without cheats and 31 with. After that I got bored and moved on. I bet Emmett thinks he is the best in the world at this game…time to show him who is boss.

"Emmett can I play your car game with you?" I asked trying to sound dumb. Alice rose her head from her computer to grin at me. Well this was going to be good. I thought evilly.

"Ahh sure Bella, come here I'll show you what buttons do what." Ha this was going to be good. To go along with the act I walked nervously over to Emmett and sat behind him. Jasper looked up from his book to give me a questioning look, my emotions must be different then how I am acting. I just turned to make sure Emmett wasn't looking, he wasn't he was looking for the other controller. I turned back to Jasper smiled and winked. Jasper nodded his head in understanding then pretended nothing happened. Emmett was back beside me in a second. He handed me the white controller and told me the silver button with the big x on it I followed his instructions and looked up at Emmett with a questioning look on my face.

"There now that your controller is on, sign in as guest." ** (I don't own an x-box so I might not be correct on everything my friend has one though.) **Again I did as I was told and waited for more instruction. Emmett picked him car then told me to pick one. I picked what I picked since the first day I bought the game, a sleek black Ferrari with tinted windows. I loved this car, I might have to buy myself one in real life once I save up enough money. After I picked my car I hit OK then it went directly to the beginning and started counting backward from 3. I glanced nervously at Emmett then the race began. At first I drove really fast and crashed into every building/sign/streetlight I could find. All of the Cullens were laughing, Especially Alice seeing she knew I could play exceptionally well. Emmett just laughed buy kept on driving. Then he teased me.

"Not as easy as you thought it was, is it sista. Everyone come to watch Bella be beat by Emmett the great!" With that every Cullen was in front of the TV. Emmett was very concentrated on his side of the screen so I decided to play as I usually do. Everyone started to cheer and hoop up and down. Emmett thinking it for him was wearing a big goofy grin on his face. Then I hit the nitro and zoomed right passed Emmett. His face was priceless. As I zoomed passed him I crossed the finish line and was declared winner.

"H-ho-h-how did you do **that**?" Emmett said looking at me in horror.

"Well awhile back I bought and x-box and this game. I played it for awhile and got kind of good at it." I smiled at him shyly. Then Jasper stood up and started hugging me.

"Thank you thank you thank you Bella! Emmett has been bragging about being the best at this game for 5 years, and finally he has been beat!" Then we all turned to look at Emmett who was holding the controller and dry sobbing. Sometimes I honestly wonder if he has mental problems, or if something went wrong when he was changed. Even though it was pathetic Rosalie felt bad for him and went to comfort him.

"Emmett it's OK, maybe we could go up to our room and see if we can make it better." At those words his head perked up and he grabbed Rose and bolted up the stairs. We all knew what they were doing so we decided to go outside. Once outside Alice had to do something that couldn't wait involving Jasper and Carlisle and Esme needed to hunt. I questioned this though because both their eyes were honey gold. Carlisle turned to Edward for a moment Edward nodded and then they left. I wanted to ask what Carlisle was thinking but it obviously was only meant for Edward.

Then Edward pulled his keys out of his pocket and asked him I wanted to go for a drive. I agreed and ran to jump in the Volvo. Once we were in he pulled a thick black scarf out of his other pocket.

"Bella, I'm going to blindfold you. Don't complain it will be worth it in the end." He said while tying the scarf over my eyes. I wonder were we are going he knows I hate surprises so it must be special. Then I heard the engine rev and we were off. I felt the speed and was shocked. We were only going about 90.

"Edward ever since becoming a vampire I love driving fast." He laughed then sighed happily. I also noticed how we were now going closer to 180 than 100. We drove in silence for a while then the even pavement switched to a bumpy uneven dirt road. Where on earth was he taking me? After driving for a few more minutes on the dirt road he stopped. I expected him to remove my blindfold and show me our whereabouts, but instead he opened my door and scooped me up in his arms. I wasn't surprised by the smells I smelt around me, woods. We were obviously still in Forks.

"How much longer do I have to wait until I can see again?" I was hoping not very long. I hated one of my senses being took away. I felt venerable, but then I remember I was in the arms of Edward and that no harm would come to me.

"Not too long love, we will be there in a matter of minutes. I am going to runt o the place I am showing you." And then I felt the wind on my face and knew we were running. I could tell as we got deeper into the forest because the shadows on the scarf became darker. After 3 minutes of running he pulled me over to sit on a bench. This confused me because I could tell we were still in the middle of a forest. He told me to keep my hands on my lap and wait five seconds. I was at four and a half when I heard a beautiful melody fill the air around me. Oh my gosh it was my lullaby that he used to hum to put me to sleep at night when I was human. He told me to remove the blindfold and to see where we where. I slowly removed the scarf to first see Edward playing a piano while staring at me with his beautiful eyes. Then I looked at the amazing scene around us and I could not believe where he had taken me.

**Hope you liked the chapter. If anyone can guess where they are I will update two new chapters tomorrow. If no guesses are right well ill have to wait until one is :P sorry for being evil. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	7. Rebuilding and a crazy house of vampires

**Still don't own twilight but you wait I'll get it sometime! Thank you to everyone who is reading and who reviews, you are my inspiration to write **

EsPOV

Now that Bella was back I decided to give her and Edward a nice surprise. Once when I was hunting in the forest surrounding our Forks home I saw a house. It was a small little stone house, which looked nearly 100 years old. I was thinking that Edward and Bella might want some alone time seeing this is the first time they have seen each other in what seems like forever. I was still elated that Bella had come to join us again. When I saw Rosalie take Emmett upstairs I went outside with everyone else, nobody wanted to be inside when Emmett and Rose decided to go upstairs. I had heard from Alice that Edward was going to take Bella to the meadow that he found. I was going to use this time to start rebuilding the house for Edward. I already had my blue prints and ideas for it. I also already had all my supplies out by the house. I looked over and my husband Carlisle who must have been asking Edward something seeing the fact that Edward was nodding in his direction. I grabbed his hand at started toward the woods. He smiled at me then ran beside me, after a nice run in comfortable silence we came acrossed the house. I showed Carlisle my plans for the walls and décor. I was going to keep the same size for the house and what was left of the stone walls because I think Bella would like its natural beauty. So that is what we set out to first.

Forty five minutes later we had all four walls done and were moving on to the roof. I had decided to go with a woodsy look for it to go with its location. I was doing reddish brown wood shingles. I was doing the same color for the outside window and doorframes, I think I might even put window flower baskets the same color as the roof. As we were putting shingles on the roof Carlisle kicked over the huge box of shingles. With vampire reflexes when to grab them but ended up landing on the round covered in shingles. His expression was so bewildered that it caused me to fall on the round beside him with laughter. We both laid on the round laughing at each other until we decided to get back to work. I was very proud of what this house was going to look like, I hope Bella likes it. I know she is not very accepting of gifts but I think she will be happy about this. I also know she doesn't like us spending money on her but I'll just tell her I wanted to remodel it anyway and that I had fun doing it. After shingling the roof we smelt Edward and Bella get home, wow it must be late seeing that Carlisle and I finished two of the main parts in the house and took a break. Now that I think out it, it is probably 1 or 2 in the morning. Well I hope they had fun, I know I did with Carlisle. I think about the design for the house, it will have two bedrooms a living room and a monstrous closet courtesy of Alice. I would like to have Bellas and Edwards room to be like the island, my island. I will have a big bed with the same white bedding as the white room in the island house and I would even like to put a small pond in the room. I would let Alice stock the closet of course, she would kill me if not. For the second room I had no idea so I would let Edward and Bella pick what was in that room if anything. Or I could put a hot tub in it. Obviously I am going to put a hot tub in it, I know they already have a pond in there room but I want to put water lilies in that and I don't think sitting in water lilies is the most relaxing thing. I will also have to decorate that room. I might do it as a beach I will get sandy colored hard wood flooring and paint the walls in a way to give the idea of a sunset. I think they will like it. I want to do more expensive things but I know Bella would find out and try to pay me back or something ridiculous like that. Since it is September 7th I think I might just give it to her for her birthday. I really am surprised that she came back though, or well had the confidence that we would want her back I thank god she does though. Edward has been such a mess since we left her, we had finally talked him into going back and telling her the truth when we saw her funeral. I think that is what hurt him most, he had hope that she would want him back and then to see it crushed by her funeral was hard. I will have to remember tomorrow to ask Bella how on earth she became a vampire, I hope she likes immortality as well as it suits her. I would feel so guilty if she hates this life, seeing that we are the reason she knows of its existence at all. I look over to see Bella and Edward on the couch, I think they would like some alone time together so I grab Carlisle and lead him upstairs to our bedroom.

"Why are you so quiet lately?" Carlisle questioned looking deep into my eyes.

"I, I can't stop thinking about Bella and how happy everyone is and how this will help our family, and I can't help to wonder what she is thinking." I whispered hoping Bella was to wrapped up in Edward to hear our conversation.

"Everything will be perfect Esme don't worry, and I'm sure she is content with immortality now that she has Edward." He laughed and smoothed out my hair.

"They really are meant for each other aren't they." I said with a smile. It made me so joyful to see my children happy.

"Just like we are." He stated whispering into my hair. I was suddenly overcome by the truth of his words. This moment was one of them of which nothing else mattered my kids my life anything but Carlisle. I realized that unlike most I was happy I was changed. Because if not I would have never met the wonderful man in my arms.

"Thank you." I whispered into his chest, not because I didn't want other to hear but because it suited the moment.

"Your welcome, now please remind me why your thanking me?" he said into my hair, I wonder if he will be surprised by my answer.

"For changing me." I could feel him slowly, well slowly for a vampire grasp what I meant.

"Your happy that I changed you?" I really don't understand why everyone else hates it I honestly love being undead.

"Yes because if not I would have never got to be with you forever." Then before I could think of anything else to say his lips were hard against mine. I could taste his wonderful taste in my mouth. Kissing was another reason I was happy I got changed. Then he pulled away to whisper in my ear.

"Nothing makes me happier to hear that, and I to am happy that fate has brought us together." Then he kissed me softly on the lips and got up.

"Sorry, would like to continue but I have night shift at the hospital." Then he grabbed his coat and keys and walked out the bedroom door. I loved that he helped humans but right now I was severely annoyed with it right now. Since I had nothing to do I looked over the blue prints to make sure it was perfect and exactly what I wanted, which it was. Then I decided to take a bath. I didn't need to but I loved they way the warm water felt against my ice-cold skin. I started the water the hottest it could go then adding jasmine scented bubble bath. Once the tub was full with water I added a couple rose petals to top it off. I quickly undressed and slid into the soothing water. I also light freesia scented candles all around me and turned off the light, not that I had any difference to my vision. I loved the way the flickering light looked against the soft rose petals. I was completely relaxed when I heard a scream.

"Alice it is five in the morning get OUT!" Emmett screamed. Well I guess I should get out and see what on earth my children were up to this time. Well what could it hurt to wait in the tub and see if I hear another scream, I thought as I slid deeper into the warm bubbly water that was keeping me out of the drama from my crazy house full of vampires.

**This chapter was hard because I don't know Esme as much, sorry if it sucks tell me what you think. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **


	8. High school

**Thank you for all of the review, I'm not going to write the meadow chapter in Edward or Bella point of view because I can't think of what to say. So this is the next chapter:)**

**BPOV**

I was lying peacefully in Edwards arms on his big bed. It was around 5 in the morning when I heard Emmett yelling at Alice, oh no this meant we were next. I quickly hid under the bed, Edward looked at me questioningly but I ignored him I was not in the mood to play Bella Barbie this morning. Then I heard our door open and I knew it was Alice, for one I could smell that it was she and for two whom else would come into someone's room at five in the morning. I heard her groan in frustration.

"Bella, I can "see" where you are and plus I can smell where you are. So are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way." Well I guess the nice welcoming Alice from yesterday had disappeared to reveal the old Alice I had known before…the evil one!

"Hard." I whispered then I slid out from under the bed and ran for the window. I was just about to jump out the window when I got dragged back in with my arms behind my back. She didn't stop then she keep on going down the hall towards her room. Shit! How on earth was I going to get out of this.

"EDWARD HELP!" I screamed Edward just stood in the doorway of our bedroom and laughed. Well I'll get him back I don't know how just yet but I will. Then Alice shoved me in her bathroom with a pile of clothes. I didn't even look at what I was wearing until I had it all on. I looked down and I was wearing faded skinny jeans, a low cut black shirt, and black jimmy choos. Yey even though I was a vampire I still could not get over my fear of heels. The logical part of me knew I couldn't trip but the other side still thought I was going to land flat on my face in front of everyone. After I made sure everything was on right I walked out of the washroom and into Alice's horrid make up and hair room. She sat me down and told me to go to my happy face and it would all be over soon. I was picturing that my annoying little sister hadn't barged into my room, which started me thinking of the meadow. What a wonderful night that was, it was the best of my life and well death. Then I felt the heat of the hair straightener perfecting my wavy hair. After she was done that I felt her feather light touch applying make up to my face. I was about to look in the mirror when she spun my chair around so I was facing a wall. After she finished my make up she topped it all off with a silver knitted hat. She finally let me look in the mirror. I gasped this was well, the best I have eve looked in forever!

"Alice thank you, you are the best sister ever I love you!" I squealed hugging her than ran off so everyone else could have his or her turn with Alice. I ran back into our room to see that Edward had changed into an outfit that went very well with mine. Alice must have dropped them off while I was changing into my outfit.

"You look stunning as always." He said taking my hand.

"As do you." I replied. We then went downstairs to wait until it was time for school. Alice, Emmett and I were the only ones who actually wanted to go to school. Everyone else agreed because their mate was attending. Two long hours later everyone was ready and in the Volvo. The minute we drove into the school parking lot there was a lot of whispering. It only got worse when we got out of the car, I almost ripped one of the girls' throats out when she said she wanted to get with "the bronze hared boy". We all walked straight past them and to our homerooms. Edward Emmett and I were in one room. Much to Emmett dislike because he wanted to be with Rosalie. I was happy and so was Edward. Edward and I sat at a pair of desks in the back of the class and Emmett sat in a single one beside me. This was definitely going to be an interesting day. The class we had right now was calculus, seeing I haven't been to school since I was human I was a bit rusty on how things worked. I really didn't want to ask so I just copied Edward. He was so good at this stuff. Ms. Ring was nice and told us to finish the page for homework, which we finished in class so I wasn't worried. Emmett Edward and I were done half way through class so we were really bored. I was talking to Edward when my phone vibrated against my leg I quickly grabbed it out of my pocket and answered my message it was Emmett.

_**Don't let Eddy c this! Wanna play a game?**_

_**Sure wat game?**_

_**Ummm how bout would u rather?**_

_**Sure u go first**_

_**Ok would u rather kiss jasper or me?**_

_**Jasper!**_

_**What im hurt ='( y**_

_**Bcz I value my life rose would KILL me**_

_**O ok well it is ur turn**_

_**I don't wanna play anymore I don't wanna get my phone tooken away**_

I then decided to put anyway my phone because I think Mr. Ring was getting suspicious of me always looking down. Then my phone went off again I gave Emmett a look but he shrugged. Well time to find out.

_**Hey bella its alice do you want to play truth or dare when we get home jazz and rose already said yes, plz play if u do edward will!**_

_**Ok I will g2g ttyl xx**_

I passed my phone to Emmett so he could see then took it back. He nodded then went back to pretending to work as did I. Now time to talk Edward into playing, Edward was bad at texting and I didn't want to get told to be quiet so I wrote on the back side of my paper.

Everyone is playing truth or dare when we get home will you please play?

Do I have to?

Please Edward for me!

OK but I hope you know these games can get…interesting

It will be fun promise, love you xoxo

I love you too

I knew I could talk him into it. I wonder what he means about interesting, well seeing they have a ton of money and unlimited resources the sky's the limit. I hope it doesn't get too crazy though, don't want Esme thinking I have gone wild child on my second day there. Then I heard the word I have been waiting this whole morning class is done! I quickly stood up then went to my locker to switch my books. I was sad though Edwards locker was eleven down from mine, but just my luck I was in between Emmett and some stuck up girl named Rebecca. She had thin blond hair and was a total slut, even worse she liked Edward! Like she could get with him, sorry honey but Edward prefers brunettes. I had my next class with Alice and Jasper. We had history, I wasn't really surprised to see Jasper in history and Alice wouldn't leave Jasper so that explains them here. Emmett wouldn't understand probably and Rose would want to be with Emmett. Edward had wanted to be in this class but it was full. I already liked our teacher Mrs. Andrews because she said no homework, I didn't bother to listen seeing I could just ask Jasper what it was about. I'm guessing Alice had the same idea seeing that she had her iphone out and was playing tap tap revolution. I smiled and pulled out my ipod touch. I was playing the cute little game with the doggie when class was over. As we were leaving class Jasper looked at us and asked how we liked the lesson right in front of the teacher. I looked at the board and saw the war between confederation and union. I said I thought I was the most interesting thing I have heard in a long time. Alice agreed and said that she loved it. Mrs. Andrews beamed at us overhearing our conversation. We hurried out of the classroom, once we were outside Alice punched Jasper in the arm.

"What was that for?" Jasper said laughing, as if he didn't already know.

"You knew we didn't listen in class so you had to ask that in front of the teacher!" Alice exclaimed angrily, it was very funny seeing that she was four eleven. Jasper just laughed and walked over to his locker. Alice hugged me and whispered into my ear.

"Tonight during truth or dare we will get him back, OK?"

"OK, we will dare him last. It will be the big finale." I whispered back laughing. Edward was right tonight was going to be interesting. The next class I had was english, Edward and I were the only vampires in that class which was nice because this was the only alone time we got. I grabbed my book and went over to Edwards locker. He put his arm around my shoulders and started toward the english room.

"How was history class?" He asked in his velvet voice.

"Fun I guess, I never really paid attention to what it was about."

"Well hopefully this class will be a little more fun." He smiled down at me, I was truly the luckiest person in the world. Our teachers name for this class was Ms. Jessome. She was nice but made us write a have of page every night because we needed practice writing. I wrote mine about myself, tomorrow I would write it about the Cullens. After that I would have to make up something random like how much I like dogs or something. Edward also finished his in class, that class was fun because we sat and watched a few of the students throw erasers at each other when the teacher wasn't looking. Edward and I were bored so we decided to join in on the fun. I threw one at a jock looking boy in the front of the class. I whipped it so hard he started to cry, when asked what was wrong he said something hit him in the back of the head. She questioned everyone near him and decided that it was the nerd looking girl behind him. I didn't understand in which crazy world she thought that girl would have enough strength to make the boy cry but whatever it was still funny. After all the commotion class was over and everyone left except for the boy and the girl. After we got a few meters from the door Edward started laughing hysterically, when I asked him all he said was someone thought something funny, after Edward finally got a hold of himself we met the rest of his family in the lunch line. Everyone got an apple or chips or something small because it was hard enough pretending to eat something small let alone something big like a sandwich or pasta. We pretended to eat our food and talked, Edward shared our little story from english and everyone started laughing, which got some looks from other tables making us laugh harder. When Jasper finally calmed down he managed to calm us all down. I pulled out my schedule to see my next class, I couldn't help but smile when I saw that I had biology, which happened to be Edwards next class too. The same class we first met in, wow a lot has changed since then! WE all "finished up our lunches" then got our books for the next class. I almost burst with laughter when the science teacher Mr. Richardson sat us in the small lab table we had so many years ago. Edward laughed and whispered to low for humans to catch.

"It's almost like nothing has changed." He said then smiled.

"Except now I not the hero, I'm the bad guy to." I whispered back, we both smiled at the memory of Edward trying to keep me away by scaring me. Neither of us really paid attention to the class, just every few minutes to make sure we were still on the same topic. We were both in extremely good moods after that class, our last class was gym which by luck all of us had together, well lucky for us very unlucky for the humans.

Once we were all changed we went out to wait for instruction we were playing badminton. Everyone who has played before was asked to pair up and play against other pair, It was Edward and I against Emmett and Rosalie, it was a pretty fair game with Emmett strength and Edwards speed. Almost the whole class was watching now, even our teacher Mr. William was watching our game. When it looked almost as if Emmett and Rose would win, The PA system went off, distracting Emmett and letting us win! Everyone clapped and cheered, Emmett was angry but Rose just laughed. The teacher complimented both of the teams then went on his way, after gym was done we got changed and pilled into the jeep.

"What's the matter Emmett?" Jasper smirked while asking the still sulking Emmett.

"I lost a badminton game to eddy and bells." He said like it was the most horrific thing in the world, Jasper laughed.

"I can't wait until the whole school knows what a baby you are." Emmett was just about to ask Jasper what he was talking about when Jasper snapped his photo.

"Sorry Emmett but I accidentally posted that photo and put why you were upset on facebook, opps. Well all laughed at Emmett because his face was priceless. He got mad but just stayed in the middle seat with his arms folded acrossed his chest. Alice was on Jaspers lap and Rose was on Emmett other side, Edward and I was in the front. Once we were home and in the house Esme asked about our day and we told her it was great, we then all raced up to Alice's room to play truth or dare. Once we were all seated in a circle asked started.

"Since I thought of this I am going first, Rosalie truth or dare…"

**Hope you liked this chapter it was a bit longer than usual, Thank your for every story alert, author alert and review I have gotten! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **


	9. skydiving

**Thanks for reviewing, Hope everyone is having a good summer! Don't own twilight sm does!**

**RPOV**

I don't know what to pick, truth I'll probably have to say something about my sex life, but if I pick dare I will have to do something embarrassing. I also don't want to look like a chicken and pick truth, so dare it is I guess. I have a feeling I will regret this.

"Dare." I said looking straight into her eyes, trying to show I have no fear but with Alice anything could happen. I saw an evil glint in her eyes, this was not going to be good I wish I would have went with truth to late now.

"Rosalie, I dare you to not wear designer clothes tomorrow, no makeup no hair products." Oh my god, Alice better hope she is joking. I Rosalie Hale do not wear ugly clothes, I'm going to get her back so good.

"Do you guys even have not designer clothes?" Bella asked, now that I think of it we don't. yes now I am out of my dare, for once I was happy with Bella I should try being nicer seeing she just saved my life.

"I'll just have to go shopping then." Alice said I knew she wouldn't.

"Alice, you are going to go into a store like that, touch clothes like that?" I knew I was smart enough to get out of this.

"I will take Bella with me." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Please Edward please say you want Bella to stay with you please!

" No Alice Bella is staying with me." He growled, I always knew he was my favorite brother.

"Fine then I'll take Esme." Then she went downstairs begged Esme to go shopping with her and left. Just as they were getting in the Porsche, Esme called out to us.

"I want to see this house standing when I get back, got that?" I remember the last house we played in, to bad it is a pile of ashes now.

"Well why don't we continue while Alice is gone." Emmett said, well it couldn't hurt anything could it?

"Sure!" We all said at the same time, which caused everyone to laugh. I stopped laughing when I realized it was my turn.

"OK, my turn now. Let me see Eddy truth or dare." I loved calling him Eddy, it bugged him so much. Maybe I could get Bella to get him a nickname that annoyed him. That would be funny because he wouldn't say anything, he wouldn't want to be rude. This is a good idea!

"For one don't call me Eddy, and I'll pick dare." Oh so he thought he was brave. I have to embarrass him in front of Bella I knew what I was going to do. He always has been scared of skydiving. I remember once in the eighties we went and he would not jump off the plane he just sat there until we were all done. He glared at me picking up on my thoughts, I wish Alice was here to see this at least we have a digital camera I thought evilly.

"Edward I dare you to go skydiving!" I exclaimed, I didn't have to be Jasper to feel Bellas confusion. She was probably thinking what the big deal we are vampires we can't get hurt. Maybe the rest of us would go with him. It would be a good experience for Bella.

"Rosalie, sorry if I'm mistaken but I don't think this is a good dare. Vampires aren't scared of heights?" Bella questioned trust me she isn't the only one who thinks Edward fear is irrational.

"This one is." Jasper laughed punching Edward in the arm, if Edward could blush he would be tomato red. I was still mad about my dare but this was defiantly helping my mood.

"Rosalie please, I promise I will never make fun of you, read your mind. Hell I'll beg on my knees if I have to please don't make me skydive." Edward pleaded, maybe if he wasn't scared of stupid things then he wouldn't have this dare. I swear Bella can read minds because she knew exactly what we wanted her to do. She looked deep into Edward eye and spoke in a soft voice.

" Please Edward, it will be fun promise. Will you go with me, please Edward for me." Jasper was smirking because he could see right through her sadness into her emotions. She has gotten a thousand times better at acting since we last saw her.

"OK love, for you. But I will still hate every minute of it." He said and kissed her nose, I don't care how he feels about it I just care that he goes. And if he hates it that's a bonus for me I thought and smiled toward him.

"Not that's the spirit Edward!" Jasper squeaked like some dumb camp councilor. **(I don't hate councilors that is just Rosalie, so if you're one don't send me hate messages :P) **We all went into our rooms and grabbed our gear, I got an extra set for Bella I don't think this was something she pack in her suit case. We were all thankful that Alice was here because if not she would have made us go buy new ones. Jaspers set was black, mine was red, Edwards was black like Jaspers, Bellas was blue and Emmett was hot pink. Why on earth Alice let him get that one nobody knows. Once we were all ready I called and made reservations at the skydiving center in Seattle. Then we all piled into Emmett jeep and speed toward Seattle, I was in the front seat with Emmett and Bella Edward and Jasper were in the back. I looked back in the rear view mirror to see Bella almost bouncing with excitement. I turned my head to look at her.

"Bella are you excited to skydive with us." I laughed she looked at me almost half crazed with excitement. I didn't realize what a joy she was to be around, even though she wasn't human anymore her reactions were still priceless.

"Jasper will you please calm Bella down." Edward sighed, I could almost hear this thoughts. This was going to be a long ride, I decided I might as well annoy him while I can.

"No jasper don't she is so happy, she hasn't been happy in such a long time. Just let her be." I said, I felt bad that I hurt Edward but he was the dumb ass who left her in the first place. Bella sat bouncing with her head on Edward's shoulder humming the song on the radio, she was completely oblivious to the fact that the conversation was about her. She and Edward were now talking about whom would go first. She finally decided the order. It would go Emmett, Jasper, me, Edward than her for last. When he asked why she wanted to go after him she replied because you would chicken out and not go. Wow she was smarter than I gave her credit for, somehow she knew that Emmett would whine if he didn't go first and she knew that I didn't want to go right after him. I don't now if it is luck or just knowing our personalities but she was good at it whatever she did. We finally arrived at the center, we all jumped out of the jeep and went inside. I told the receptionist we were the Cullen family and got sent into the room were you boarded the plane. Our instructor Phil who was the same one we have had for the last five years. Skydiving was a fun experience for most vampires.

"Looking good as every Cullens." Phil greeted us he looked at each of our faces with jealously or lust. He stopped when he got to Bellas face.

"We got a new person with us today?" He looked surprised, we never had surprise guests.

"Yes do you think you could teach her the basics quickly." He nodded and boarded the plane with us on the ride up he explained to her everything. She just nodded happily, as we got higher I could feel myself getting more and more excited. I don't know if it was Jasper doing this, my own joy of skydiving or both. I turned to my big teddy bear Emmett, he was almost as excited as Bella was. I could feel we were almost as high as we were going to go now. I was bouncing my leg up and down impatiently; I couldn't wait to jump. Loved to sensation of falling, feeling the nervousness in my stomach even though I know nothing bad can happen to me. I also liked the feeling of slicing through the air, the wind on my face and body. It was almost better than running. We were finally at the height from which we jumped. Edward was visibly shaking from the fear of jumping, Bella was beside him trying desperately to calm him down. It was working from what I could tell, he went from a noticeable shake to a slight vibrate. She pecked him on the lips and told him everything would be OK. Before I knew it Emmett was jumping off the side on the plane, he screamed with excitement then pulled out his parachute. I would be weird if we all landed safely on the round without pulling our parachute. Then Jasper followed his lead and jumped gracefully off the side of the plane he did a few flips in the air then pulled his chute. Soon enough Phil was telling me to jump, I sprung off the side of the plane and soon enough I was airborne. I felt the wind whipping around me and I felt free, I did a few graceful tricks. I was showing off just a little, then I decided it was time to pull out my parachute. I slowly floated down toward the earth I then heard an earsplitting scream. I looked up to see Edward flying through the air, ha what an idiot. I threw my head back and screamed for him to open his parachute. He then came back to the real world and noticed he wasn't falling he was skydiving, he then pulled out his parachute and relaxed some. Sometimes I wonder about that boy. I then saw Bella flipping through the air better than most of the professionals, what the heck she didn't even know what she was doing. Then I hit the ground I didn't unhook anything I just sat there and watched Bella slowly advance toward the green lading space. Edward landed 10 feet beside me and just sat there and watched Bella I could tell the Jasper was behind me watching Bella also. Were on earth did she learn that?

**Hope you liked this chapter, sorry that I haven't updated faster. Not adding any more chapter until I get 5 more reviews so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	10. Seeing Jake and playing chess

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, thought it would take at least two days to get 5 but I ended up getting 9! Don't own twilight never will :'( so here is the chapter.

**BPOV**

I was regretting wanting to jump, I knew nothing bad would happen and I know this sounds silly but it is almost like my human instincts are screaming at me to turn around and close the door. The instructor gave me a slight nudge and smiled, to late to turn back now I thought as I flung myself into the air. Once I was in the air it wasn't scary anymore I decided to try to copy some of Rosalie's tricks, I don't think I am doing well at it though I'm kind of just flopping around. I looked down to the round to see all four of them watching me, I must look like a complete idiot then. They are probably wondering why on earth is Bella doing the floppy chicken? I then noticed that it was time to pull my parachute, I slowly let myself float toward the earth it was almost like I had wings and was gliding over the ground. I can't decide what part I liked better the fast falling or the slow ending. The minute I touched the ground Rosalie ran over to me at almost faster than human speed.

"Bella how on earth did you do all that stuff?" Rosalie almost screamed, oh she was talking about my attempt at her graceful flips.

"I just copied you Rose, I know it sucked probably looked pretty funny from the ground." I ended with a laugh.

"No Bella that was amazing, I don't know what you did but it was better than what I can do." Rosalie exclaimed, so she was saying that was good. I was to surprised to say anything right then I just looked at her like she was crazy. Then I finally grasped what she was saying, that I was better than she was. I fell to the ground in hysterics they all kind of giggled and looked at me funny. I looked at each of their perfect faces and realized they weren't joking, once I stopped laughing I got up and then we left.

"We should probably get home soon, Alice will be mad if we are not there." Jasper said as we hit the highway. I cuddled deeper into Edwards side, I have been here all of 1 day and I am already more in love with him than I was as a human, more in love with him than I could have possibly imagined myself so it makes sense if he still think that I am comparing a tree to a forest. I know he is wrong though not just because of what I think but because I think my love for him is something I brought over into this life. We all sighed as we pulled into the garage and saw Alice's Porsche sitting there.

"Too late for that idea Jasper." Emmett said dryly, we could only hope that she would be in a good mood from shopping. As soon as we entered the house we ran full speed to our rooms to change, maybe Alice wouldn't notice. Emmett the big goof ball managed to break one of Esme favorite vases in the process, once we were changed into the clothes before we all came down and sat on the couches and chairs in the living room. Emmett was handing Esme 500 dollars, could that vase really cost that much? Alice then came in the room looking heartbroken. I opened my mind to Edward to let him know this was going to probably be a big and dramatic speech, he stifled a laugh and nodded well at least he was prepared. Jasper went up to Alice and wound his arms around her tiny waist. "Alice honey, what is wrong?" Great Jasper you just had to go and start that maybe she wouldn't have said anything but no, leave it to jasper, I thought sarcastically. Edward laughed and I noticed that my shield, so Edward had heard my little rant about Jasper. I put my shield back up because it felt like someone was invading my privacy. Alice turned to glare and Edward then started. "I can't believe that you guys would just leave me to go skydiving, even Edward jumped this time and I missed it! And as if to make it any worse you wore _old_ gear." She said making old sound like a dirty word. "I'm sorry Alice but it was Edwards dare to jump, and Bella had never gone so we decided to go with them. We didn't think you would find out I'm sorry." "As if that makes it any better!" She shrieked in outrage. "So you are saying you guys were sneaking around on me." For a second I saw the right side of her mouth pull up into a smile, it disappeared as soon as it came. I then looked up at her with big eyes and spook in a baby voice. "Ally, I'm sorry." I then gave her my best puppy-dog face, she sighed and jumped in my lap. "I could never stay mad at you Bella." She said and hugged me. Finally I thought she would stay mad forever, as in 5 minutes. We all decided to wait until Roses dare was over to play anymore. Carlisle and Esme had to "go hunt again" I wonder what on earth they are doing out in the woods. I guess we will all figure out soon enough, I that think Edward might know what they are doing though I might try to get it out of him tonight. Now that we stopped playing we were all bored. I asked if anyone wanted to have a chess torment. Edward and Alice laughed but agreed, Jasper Rose and Emmett also said they would play although I can't really see Emmett playing chess. Alice ran upstairs and came back 34 seconds later with a piece of paper, with whom would play when. First was Jasper and Emmett; I then played the winner of that game. The winner of our game would then play Rosalie, and after that game the winner would play Edward and then the winner of that (most likely Edward) would play Alice. I had a feeling that Alice would win if only there was some way to keep Alice from cheating, I opened my mind to Edward and asked if there was a way. He thought for a moment then his face brightened, before anyone could ask he was on his cell phone standing on the steep which made no sense because we could all still hear him and the other person on the line. **( Edward is bold, other person is italic.)** **Hello** _Hi who is this?_ **Edward Cullen** _What do you want?_ **Well I wanted to know if you would come over for a game of chess?** _Ha, are you kidding you want me to come into a house full of fil-._**We need you so Alice can't see what moves we are going to make.**

_Oh well I'll be there in 10._

**Thank you goodbye.**

_Yeah whatever leach._

The line then went dead, who on earth could blind Alice I don't know but I guess I will see in 10 minutes.

"You invited the mutt, you dumb ass you're letting werewolves into our house!" Alice said with one hand on her hip like she was Paris Hilton complaining that they didn't have the right color in a Gucci purse.

"Wait did you say werewolves?" I know this sounds crazy coming from a vampire, but werewolves DO NOT exist at least that's what I thought.

"Yes Bella do you remember your friend Jacob?" Edward said with caution like I might freak out or something.

"Y-yes." I stuttered wow I didn't think there was much that could shock a vampire but this was defiantly one of them.

"Him and his friends are werewolves, I am warning you now you will have an powerful, very powerful urge to kill them but don't you will regret it in the morning." I wanted to ask more but then a bunch of very tan and very shirtless guys walked up to the step. Jacob was the first to walk through the door he looked at Edward and spoke in a deep voice so much different than the Jacob I knew.

"Glad to be of service bloodsucker, let's get this over with." He then looked at me I braced myself for whatever reaction he had. If he was going to tell me I was a horrible person for hurting Charlie, if he was going to say we were no longer friends I could handle it.

"Bella?" he asked unsure if he was seeing me correct. I nodded and waiting for the nasty things he would probably say to me. Instead of doing what I expected he pulled me up into a hug. After I got past the shock of him being nice to me I jumped away.

"What's wrong Bells?" He asked hurt by my sudden rejection.

"Jacob, what is that god awful wet dog smell?" **(To all of those who recognize this line highfive!)**. Then everyone even the wolves that seemed uptight before were clutching their sides with laughter even Jacob who I had basically just insulted. I instantly looked up at Edward to see what was funny but he was beyond reason. Just then Carlisle came into the house and asked me why everyone was laughing seeing that everyone else was almost on the floor by now.

"Well when Jacob hugged me he kind of smelt awful like a wet dog, then everyone started this." I said gesturing around the room to my friends and family. Carlisle and Esme looked at each other and started to laugh, not near as bad as Emmett was but still past talking. After fifteen minutes everyone sat down and Alice got out an outdated looking chessboard, jees that thing looked as old as I was which is saying something. We were all composed and just about to play. I looked up and Jacob who was almost seven foot now and questioned him about his odor.

"Jacob I don't mean to be offensive but do you smell like that because you are a werewolf?" he laughed then answered.

"Yes, if you haven't noticed vampires and werewolves are slightly repulsed by each other."

"Oh." Was the genius response I came up with, I wondered what I smelt like to him.

"Do I smell like a dirty bat to you?" I asked which started all the werewolves laughing again.

"Now I understand why you keep this one Edward, she's hilarious." Then one named Paul said laughing still.

"She is one of a kind." Edward agreed and kissed my head, he was sitting on the top of the couch behind me. Then Jacob remembered my question and looked back at me.

"You smell like, bleach sickly sweet, icy it burns my nostrils." He laughed. We all settled down when Jasper and Emmett sat down opposite of each other with very serious faces. Emmett had black so Jasper went first. Jasper picked up his first black pon his fingers looking even whiter against the dark playing piece. This was going to be a fun night.

**Thank you for reviewing my story, if anyone has suggestions for story I should read tell me kind of bored right now ****. Hope you all are having a good summer can't wait for the last hunger games book to come out! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **


	11. Winner

Hey everyone sorry for not updating I'm in a pageant so its kind of hard with everything going on! Don't own ANYTHING!

BPOV

Jasper and Emmett had been playing this game for nearly a half an hour when to everyone's surprise Emmett had beat Jasper! Jasper stood up and sighed in defeat, everyone looked expectantly to me I rose and sat in Jaspers old seat to face Emmett.

"Ready to lose lil' sis?" Stupid cocky vampire!

"Didn't you think the same thing before we played your video games?" I asked, his head lowered a bit and there was some "burn's" and "ohh" going around the room before Emmett could get too offended by the comments. Since Emmett own last time I got to go first, I then remembered the time I tried chess for awhile. I was almost as bad as Renée when it came to finding new hobbies, guess that is what happens with unlimited time. While playing chess I picked up some things like four moves to chess mate and stuff like that. I moved my pieces and he just as I thought when right along with the moves, I was at the last move when he cried out.

"Belly is going to bet me again!" Then in the next five seconds I won my first game, I was so excited I mean I knew I could bet Emmett but I still couldn't believe it! I ran up to Edward and hugged him while jumping up and down he spun me around everyone else but Emmett clapped and laughed. I then sat back down for my next opponent, Rosalie I wasn't so sure about her she seemed confident enough but hopefully it was just a show and she was horrible. She sat down and I let her go first seeing that I just won. She made a few moves that did not seem good and I played the only reasonable responses to them but after a few minutes I noticed exactly what she was doing. This was another strategy I should have recognized this instantly but I didn't, it was to late now to change anything she already had me.

"Shit!" I cursed. Rose looked up to me and smiled.

"Recognize this do you?" she said smugly I just followed along glumly for the rest of the game, after that was done I stood up and let Edward take my seat I leant down kissed his cheek he smiled up at me.

"Good luck." I whispered in his ear even though everyone in the room could hear just as if I was yelling. He trailed his thumb acrossed my jawbone I then stood up to let him play his game even though I wanted him to win I blocked Rosalie's mind to be fair. I sat down beside Jake to watch the game, I really had missed him so much.

"So what have you been doing the last hundred years?" I asked casually like I was asking how his day went.

"Oh not to much just running around as a giant wolf, the usual." He laughed, his laugh was so familiar it was something that could lighten your mood at anytime. I laughed along with him.

"So what have you been doing?" He asked serious now, almost every head in the room turned toward us to listen to my answer. I didn't want to go into the pathetic details of my life, seeing that I was either wallowing in misery or distracting myself. Nobody saw my hesitation so I decided to go with a funny answer.

"Oh not to much just running around as a bloodsucking immortal, the usual." I finished with a shaky laugh, everyone looked away disappointed at my lack of information on what I have been doing. Jacob laughed again but not his usual carefree laugh this one was disappointed as everyone else. I would tell everyone what I did some other time everyone was happy and I really didn't want to ruin it. After 10 more minutes Edward finally bet Rosalie she huffed angrily then stood up Alice happily took her seat. Everyone watched intently as the moved the small pieces acrossed the board when it looked as if Edward was just about to win Alice got him. We all sighed in relief as the game ended, Alice jumped up and danced around the living room.

"Even with my power I'm still the best!" She sang the wolves just looked at her than bid their good-byes. Edward was still pouting when we went upstairs, I couldn't help but laugh at his expression.

"It's OK your still the best if you ask me." I comforted him.

"Well that is all that matters then isn't it?" he laughed. We ran up into his room and lay on our bed. It felt so right to be with him almost like we were never apart, almost like when I was human. His thoughts seemed to be the same as mine because he wrapped his arms around me.

"Almost like I'm human again isn't it?" I said smiling.

"Almost." He agreed, he then started to hum a very familiar tune one that I would respond to anywhere. My lullaby, I snuggled deeper into his arms and I felt almost as if I could drift off into sleep…

**Sorry for the short chapter but I promise the next one will be good and a surprise you all would probably not expect! It is the fair week so I am kind of busy. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	12. Just a dream

**Thank you for all the reviews, here it is the last chapter. Sorry for not updating sooner I have been really busy. **

I sat upright out of my bed, confused by my surroundings was it not just minutes ago that Edwards cold protective arms had been around me? I remember we were laying together on a bed and the I…suddenly it all made sense, I was not some 100 year old vampire, Edward didn't love me, I never saw Alice again. I was just 19 year old Bella in an institution for depression, I felt myself break down as I thought over the events in my dream. I felt like a train or something had hit me, it was horrible remembering the exact color of his eyes, or the way he sounded when he was happy, the feel of his arms around me, his smell. Everything was fresh in my mind; it was like someone was burning my chest this would definitely restart the healing process that wasn't going very well anyway.

Then one of the staff brought me in a tray with breakfast on it, I stared down numbly at it and pretended to eat some of my toast. I'm not hungry I never am, once enough of my meal was "ate" the nurse took away the tray.

"Bella, is it OK if a visitor comes in right now?" she asked speaking to me as if I were a child.

"Who?" It is probably Charlie, mom, or Jacob.

"They think that you will know them once they come in, actually they would like to take you home." She said sounding confused at the prospect.

"OK." Is all I said I was feeling more emotion than usual. The only person who would take me home is Charlie or Renee so why wouldn't she just say their name. The nurse got up and opened the door slowly, which was annoying seeing that I wanted to know who was behind it. When the door was fully opened I froze with shock, I remembered everything about my visitor, they were right I knew who it was.

"Oh my, Bella." She whispered, she must mean my appearance and my place of living.

"Alice." I whispered, what on earth was she doing here, not that I was complaining I ran up and jumped into her arms forgetting how hard she really was. It was like running into a brick wall, she wrapped her arms around me holding me closer as I memorized everything, the feel and look of her skin, the smell. She guided me over to the bed against the far wall of the room.

"Alice I'm so happy you're here!" I exclaimed, I have never been so happy in my live to see anyone. Her smile to me quickly turned into a grimace.

"Bella, why do I see you killing yourself?" She accused, I realized she wasn't here to visit me as I thought. She was here to stop me from killing myself. I don't know how she saw this, I would never ever do that to Charlie he deserved more than that.

"I would never." I said, I could tell I was not convincing her.

"Did I say anything." I asked hoping to get a reason as to why I would do that.

"Not much just, _it was only a dream_." She said coping my voice perfectly. It made sense maybe I was sad about the dream I had. She could tell that I knew what that meant.

"Bella, what dream?" she demanded my attention.

"I-I had a dream about you guys and that I was one of you, and that Ed-he loved me." I said quickly my voice craking at the end.

She was silent for a few minutes, then she wrapped her small arms around my shoulders. After a while she spoke.

"Oh, Bella what have we done." She moaned.

"That was never the point though, it's not like you left for my benefit anyway." I said my voice empty of emotion. I searched her face looking for any emotion that said she might stay with me, what I saw confused me. First anger, then pain. After a minute her face brightened considerably.

"Bella, that wasn't just a dream…it was the future, Edward loves you he left to protect you and you will be one of us very soon. I saw everything you explained only not a hundred years from now. Actually it all starts in four days." I felt like my head was spinning as I tried to understand what she was saying, he loved me. The whole idea was impossible.

"Are you sure?" I asked scared to get my hopes up.

"Of course I am, Bella. Have you ever seen me wrong before." I wanted so bad to believe her, but if this turned out to be wrong then I would be far worse off than before. I looked up into her butterscotch eyes, it was evident by the color that she had hunted probably ten minutes ago.

"Who is going to change me?" if I were to be changed she would obviously know who was doing it.

"Me, silly that is why I am taking you with me." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Did I want this, yes but I had to say good bye to Charlie he dissevered more, just as I had thought before. I nodded toward her then picked up the phone.

"_Bella?" Charlie said his voice full of exhaustion._

"_Yeah, dad Alice wants me to come live with her. I think it would help can I?" I didn't have time to argue with him, I didn't want Alice to change her mind._

"_Are you sure honey?" He asked sounding like he would say yes._

"_100% sure." I said not missing a beat._

"_OK then but don't make a pest of yourself."_

"_See you dad, I-I love you." I said, I was almost crying now knowing that this is the last conversation with him._

"_I love you to Bells, bye."_ He said the line going dead. Alice looked at me and smiled, I could not believe she was going to do this.

"Are you sure about this Bella?" She asked hopefully for the last time, I was always going to be sure I was sure about anything that brought me closer to Edward.

"Yes Alice." I said impatiently, wanting to get on with it.

"OK, I'll go sign you out, someone will come and ask if you wasn't to come with me and then pack your bags…leave your clothes here I will buy new ones after. I was not afraid about the pain but I did not want Alice spending more money on me. I didn't want to fight so I lay down on a bed, trying to sleep for the last time of my human existence but it wouldn't come. Finally a women dressed in the same attire as all the nurses asked me if I wanted to leave with Alice. I told her without a doubt yes, she then started to pack my bags. I told her to leave all the clothes here, I grabbed a necklace my mom and dad gave me, and a picture of Edward and I that Angela had on her camera. I shoved them into my pockets and went to meet Alice, she was waiting at the door for me. Once outside she quickened her pace and I had to run to ketch up. She opened both doors of a yellow expensive looking sports car with black leather interior. The minute I was strapped in the speedometer shot up to 160, I didn't comment on the driving, I was used to the speed the Cullens used.

"Alice, where are we going?" I said my voice showing no fear I felt, I was scared to see Edward again.

"Back to the house I bought, I will do it the minute we get there. We don't have much time!" She said some words blurring into others.

"What is stopping us?" who else knows about this?

"Edward wants you to live a long human life, that's why he left. He wanted you to be normal." She said to fast again, I was silent for the rest of the ten-minute drive to a white mansion surrounded by trees, not much different than the house in forks. She picked me up and ran into the house, she laid me down on a comfy leather couch. She sat down beside me.

"Bella are you sure, once it is done there is no going back." She said, did I imagined the sound of regret in her voice.

"Alice, please." Was all I said, the moment was so quiet I couldn't be sure if I was really there. She lent her head down and stopped inches from my neck.

"I really hope this is what you want Bella." She said then laid her lips against my neck and began the transformation.

**Hope you liked my story! Thank you for all of those who reviewed this story. Luv u guys **


	13. Chapter 13

WILL BE DOING SEQUEL...right now I am writing a story for the Thist series but after that story is complete I am definatly doing a sequel for this story. Message me if you have any ideas, also if you've read Thirst check out my other story "After the End" :) Merry Christmas! 


End file.
